What's More Painful?
by Tata Tao
Summary: Kadang cinta mengendalikan semuanya. KrisTao. Taoris. Yaoi. #pandanetesday Event.


_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **=•=•=**_

 _ **(Krisdayanti ft. Melly Goeslaw - Cinta)**_

 _ **Menapak jalan yang menjauh**_

 _ **Tentukan arah yang ku mau**_

 _ **Tempatkan aku pada satu peristiwa**_

 _ **Yang membuat hati lara**_

 _ **=•=•=**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Derit rantai serat sepeda mengkikis di telinga, sepatu slot nampak baru mengkayuh pedal penuh hati-hati menjejal jalan kota Guangzhou yang padat. Jangan sampai rantai sepedanya lepas atau paling terburuk putus ditengah jalan. Huang Zi Tao tidak punya banyak waktu mengurus sepadanya.

Ini adalah hari pertama ia berkerja di perusahaan Dlues, sebagai salah satu staf kebersihan di kantor yang memiliki lantai atas dua puluh tujuh itu. Demi pekerjaannya ini Tao rela melepaskan pekerjaannya di Toko Elektronik milik Ibu Justin. Gajinya tentu lebih besar daripada menjaga toko, ini yang membuat Tao gembira. Ia bisa menyewa sebuah falt kecil agar tidak mencapur lagi dengan Justin. Temannya itu memang tampan, tapi ia sangat jorok dan pemalas.

Bukan Tao tidak suka tinggal bersama Justin karena kebiasaan buruknya. Tidak. Tapi karena _penthouse_ Justin itu sangat mahal. Tao tidak bisa membatu Justin membayar iuran bulanannya, meski temannya itu tak pernah meminta Tao membantu membayar, tapi tetap saja Tao merasa tak enak hati. Ia merasa menjadi beban Justin ditambah ia juga bekerja di Toko keluarganya pun berkat dia. Justin sudah sangat membantu dalam hidupnya, dan Tao tak ingin menyusahkan dia lagi.

Tao melajukan sepedanya memasuki perkarangan tempat kerja barunya, ia bergerak kesamping gedung tempat dimana parking underground berada. Ia tak akan salah lagi memarkirkan sepedanya, salah satu penjaga disana telah memberi tempat special untuk sepedanya, di samping pos keamanan di bibir gerbang basment.

Tao melangkah kedalam gedung kantor itu dengan perasaan yang gugup. Kemarin ia telah bertemu dengan Jun, seorang kepala kebersihan di sana. Lelaki mungil itu telah memberitahukan apa pekerjaan Tao sebelumnya, menyapu lantai, mengepelnya dan pekerjaan bersih-bersih lainnya. Jun juga telah memberikan Tao kunci loker dan seragam kerja.

Tao menutup lokernya, ia bergerak kedepan cermin tergantung disana, melihat gambaran dirinya dengan seragam biru muda yang melekat pada tubuh tingginya. Membenarkan posisi kerah dan membenarkan tatanan rambut. Saat Tao mencondongkan wajahnya lebih dekat pada cermin, pintu ruang staf kebersihan terbuka dari luar. Tao menoleh dan tersenyum ramah pada seorang lelaki yang baru datang itu.

"Kau orang baru?" tanyanya melepas tas selempang dan memasukan kedalam loker miliknya. "Kenalkan aku Xiumin, kau?"

Tao menjabat tangan lelaki bernama Xiumin itu membalas senyum sama ramahnya dan menjawab. "Ya, Namaku Tao."

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Tao."

Tao tersenyum mengangguk, membalikkan badannya membiarkan Xiumin mengganti bajunya dengan seragam.

"Kau akan membersihkan lantai berapa?" Xiumin mengancingkan seragamnya lalu menarik celana biru tuanya dan mengencangkan gesper.

"Jun bilang aku di lantai delapan belas sampai dua puluh."

"Jadi kau pengganti Danshu?"

"Danshu?"

"Pekerja sebelumnya,"

"Ohh, lalu kau sendiri?"

"Aku di lantai dua puluh empat sampai dua puluh enam."

Tao mengangguk mengerti.

"Jun sudah memberitahu apa yang harus kau lakukan?"

"Ya, dia memberitahuku dengan baik."

"Syukurlah, orang-orang dilantai kau bekerja itu sedikit menyebalkan."

"Menyebalkan?" ulang Tao.

"Nanti juga kau tahu sendiri." kata Xiumin pendek sambil terkekeh. "Oh, ya.. Kita akan secara bergilir membersihkan ruangan CEO, dan kau kebagian di hari selasa minggu ini."

Tao mengangguk mengerti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **=•=•=**

 _ **Di dekat engkau aku tenang**_

 _ **Sendu matamu penuh tanya**_

 _ **Misteri hidup akankah menghilang**_

 _ **Dan bahagia di akhir cerita**_

 **=•=•=**

 **.**

 **.**

Kris Wu berjalan gagah menuruni tangga marmer putih. Di belakangnya Kevin dengan setia mengikuti langkah atasanya itu sambil membacakan secudel pekerjaan Kris hari ini. Kris tidak banyak bicara, ia hanya sesekali menanggapi dengan kata "Batalkan itu" atau "Mundurkan jadwalnya." sampai tiba di ruang makan keluarga, Kevin berniat pamit undur diri dan menunggu bosnya itu di depan mansion, namun Kris dengan segera mencegahnya, membuat percakapan baru yang lebih penting. "Kau sudah menemukan _nya_?"

Kevin mengerti maksud pertayaan atasannya itu, matanya bergerak kesekeliling mewaspada atas kehadiran seorang yang paling dicegah mengatahui hal ini. "Belum Tuan. Tapi sepertinya dia masih berada di Negeri ini."

"Kau sudah memeriksa seluruh rumah sakit? Apartemen? Atau tempat lainnya?"

"Sesuai perintah Anda, Tuan. Kami sudah memeriksanya, tapi tidak ada satupun data atas nama dirinya." unjar Kevin. "Kami curiga bahwa dia tinggal bersama seseorang saat ini."

Rahang Kris menegang. "Apa kau yakin Ayahku tidak campur tangan urusan ini?"

Kevin terdiam cukup lama. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. "Saya tidak tahu, Tuan." akunya sesal.

Kris mengangguk mengerti, ia mengangkat segelas air mineral dan menenguknya.

"Ada apa ini, anakku?" suara berat itu bergabung di ruang makan yang terkesan kaku. Pria lanjut usia yang masih nampak gagah dengan jas hitamnya berjalan didampingi sekretaris wanita cantik berbibir merah terang yang menggoda. Ia mengambil tempat di kursi ujung meja makan dan menatap penuh selidik pada anaknya dan asistennya itu. "Mengapa masih ada kau disini?" tanya Andy terarah pada Kevin.

"Maafkan saya Tuan. Saya pamit undur diri." ucap kesopanan Kevin pada lelaki tua dan anaknya itu, lalu ia bergegas keluar menunggu Kris disana.

"Apa yang kau diskusikan dengan asistenmu itu?" tanya Andy selagi Yara—sekretarisnya mengambil sarapan untuknya.

"Sebuah tender di Shang Hai." Sahut Kris pendek.

"Dengan berbisik-bisik seperti tadi?"

"Apa kami harus berteriak?"

Andy tersenyum simpul pada Yara yang meletakkan piring sarapannya, dan wanita itu duduk di samping kursi Ayahnya seperti biasa. "Tidak juga. " katanya. "Tapi tidak juga dengan berbisik. Kau seperti membicarakan sesuatu yang lebih penting dari itu."

"Tidak ada yang penting dalam hidupku."

"Begitu?" Andy tersenyum mengejek anaknya. "Apa _adikku_ tidak penting dalam _hidupmu_?"

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Kau mengerti apa yang aku katakan, Anakku."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **=•=•=**_

 _ **What's More Painful?**_

 _ **KrisTao Fanfiction**_

 _ **Yaoi. BL. Romance**_

 _ **By Tata Sinta**_

 _ **Dedikasi untuk event**_

 _ **#pandanetesday**_

 _ **ヾ**_ _ **(**_ _ **｡**_ _ **﹏**_ _ **｡**_ _ **)**_ _ **ﾉﾞ✧**_ _ *****_ _ **。**_

 _ **=•=•=**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sekarang Tao pahan maksud Xiumin tetantang orang-orang di lantai delapan belas sampai dua puluh yang menyebalkan. Terutama di lantai sembilan belas, orang-orang disana sebelas-dua belas seperti Justin. Sama joroknya. Jika ruangan ini tak memiliki pewangi ruangan yang mahal mungkin ruangan ini akan berbau busuk makanan sisa.

Tao harus bolak balik mengambil piring dan gelas kotor, mencucinya hingga berasih, lalu ia kembali menyapu lantai koridor dan mengepelnya, membersihkan kaca dan figuran dinding. Terus seperti itu sampai bel makan siang ia tetap disuruh membeli makanan beberapa karyawan yang malas keluar gedung di jam makan siang.

Tao mendorong pintu pantry dengan bahunya. Kedua tangannya penuh dengan kantong plastik makanan dari berbagai kedai makan. Di dalam sana Tao mendapatkan Xiumin dan Sehun—teman sesama staf kebersihan yang sedang memakan makan siangnya. Xiumin secara cepat bergegas membantu Tao membawa sebagian kantung palstiknya lalu meletakan di meja.

"Kau disuruh?"

"Kau bisa lihatkan?" Tao berenggut kesal. "Sekarang aku tahu betapa menyebalkannya mereka."

Sehun tertawa kecil, ia membuka lemari kabinet paling atas dan mengambil beberapa piring untuk diserahkan pada Tao. "Terimakasih." unjar Tao.

"Tapi biasanya kau akan diberi tips oleh mereka,"

"Seberapa banyak?" Tao mengeluarkan makanan dari masing-masing kantong dan menyusunya di piring. "Sehun, bisa kau ambilkan aku trolli?"

"Lumayan untuk ongkos pulang mungkin—"

"Dan membeli bapao juga bubble tea." tambah Sehun cepat seraya mengeluarkan trolli makan dari gudang pantry.

"Apa cukup mentraktir kalian di kedai ramen?"

Xiumin tertawa. "Sepertinya kau harus menunggu tanggal gajian Tao."

Tao tersenyum geli. "Yah sepertinya memang,"

"Oh, iya.. Tao. Aku belum membicarakan ini padamu,"

"Bicarakan apa?"

"Ruang CEO, besok kau yang membersihkannya kan?" Tao mengangguk.

"Besok selasa, jadwalku kan,"

"Jangan ubah apapun di dalam sana." Xiumin berucap sambil mengambil tempat makannya untuk dicuci.

Tao mengeryit. "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Beliau tidak suka perubahan." balas Sehun kilat. "Bahkan jika dia menyadari vas bunganya bergeser satu mili pun, dia tidak akan suka."

"Dan kau harus sudah selesai sebelum dia ada di kantornya." Xiumin menutup keran lalu menutup tempat makannya sambil menatap Tao. "Dia tidak suka ada orang asing di ruangannya. Maka dari itu kau harus segera selesai sebelum dia tiba."

Tao mengangguk. "Jam berapa biasanya dia datang?"

"Tidak menentu, tapi biasanya dia sudah ada jam setengah sembilan."

"Apa aku harus membuatkan kopinya juga?"

"Tidak usah, dia membuatnya sendiri."

Tao sekali lagi mengangguk, ia membersihkan sisa plastik dan membuangnya di tempat sampah. "Aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa.."

"Jangan lupa makan siang, Tao."

"Baiklah," Tao tersenyum simpul pada teman barunya, di membuka pintu lebar-lebar lalu mendorong trolli makannya keluar.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **=•=•=**_

 _ **Cinta tegarkan hatiku**_

 _ **Tak mau sesuatu merenggut engkau**_

 _ **Naluriku berkata tak ingin terulang lagi**_

 _ **Kehilangan cinta hati bagai raga tak bernyawa**_

 _ **=•=•=**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _"Kau ada dimana?"_

Tao mengampit ponselnya telinganya, suara Justin dibenda elektronik itu langsung menyerbu gendang telinga Tao setelah sambungannya terhubung. Temanya itu telas menerror nomor ponsel Tao dengan delapan belas panggilan tak terjawab. "Aku bekerja, Justin."

 _"Kau tidak ada di toko, juga tidak ada di rumah. Kau bekerja dimana?"_

Tao menarik tasnya keluar dari loker, dan meletakkanya di kursi panjang yang terdapat disana. "Apa Ibumu tidak bilang aku sudah keluar?"

 _"Tidak. Tidak ada Ibu di toko, hanya ada Godang."_ suara Justin terdengar kesal. _"Kau bekerja dimana, Tao?"_

"Justin, tenanglah.." Tao mendesis pelan, ia duduk di kursi panjang dan tangannya terulur kedalam tasnya mencari sesuatu. "Aku bekerja untuk mengumpulkan uang agar aku bisa menyewa flat—"

 _"Aku sudah bilang padamu, kau bisa tinggal bersamaku selama yang kau mau, Tao!"_

"Aku mengerti, Justin. Tapi tidak selamanya aku terus-terusan membebanimu,"

 _"Kau tidak membebaniku sama sekali."_ Justin mengerang tertahan. _"Jika yang kau pikirkan aku keberatan masalah uang. Kau salah! Aku sama sekali tidak memikirkan itu."_

"Aku tahu, tapi aku tetap tidak enak padamu.." ucap Tao lirih, tangannya sudah menimang tabung vitamin dari dalam tasnya.

 _"Kalau begitu kau tiggal bersama Ivan!"_

Tao menggeleng tegas. "Tidak. Aku tidak mau menyusahkan kalian lagi. Aku tetap akan menyewa flat."

Dengusan keras Justin disana terdengar jelas dipendengaran Tao. Pria itu pasti gemas setengah mati dengan keinginannya. _"Kau tahu, Tao? Sifat rendah hatimu itu bisa membahayakan dirimu sendiri! Mereka di luar sana masih mencarimu.. Aku membiarkanmu bekerja di toko orangtuaku karena kupikir aku masih bisa mengawasimu, tapi kini kau sendiri yang... Y-yang.. Oh, Tuhan! Bagaimana cara menjelaskan ini padamu!? Mereka bisa menemukanmu kapanpun, Tao! Mereka bisa melakukukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu! Mengapa kau tidak mengerti ini sama sekali!?"_

Tao terdiam panjang, membiarkan sulut amarah Justin meredam selagi ia memikirkan ucapan temannya itu. Ia mengerti dengan kekhawatiran Justin, ia sangat mengerti. Tao akui, ia juga sebenarnya takut jika suatu saat mereka akan menemukan Tao. Tao juga tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan jika menangkapnya berkeliaran di Kota ini. Tapi sekali lagi Tao tidak bisa terus-terusan bergantung pada teman-temannya, bersembunyi dibalik mereka yang sudah sangat membatu Tao dalam masalah ini.

Dan jika terus seperti ini, Tao takut Justin dan teman lainnya akan ikut celaka. Jadi Tao rasa ini akan sia-sia pada akhirnya, cepat atau lambat dia pasti menemukan Tao. Lagipula, Tao sudah sangat merindukan Ibunya.

 _Ibunya_..

 _"Apa aku harus mengirimmu keluar Negeri?"_

"A-apa?" Tao tersentak, tabung vitaminnya lepas dari genggamannya dan menggelinding berisik sampai terpantuk kaki loker.

 _"Kenapa? Ini adalah rencana awal kita, menyembunyikanmu di sana? Kita tidak bisa terus menunda kepergianmu. Aku bisa mengirimmu ke Amerika sekarang juga, di sana kau bisa tinggal bersama Jessica."_

"T-tidak Justin—"

 _"Kenapa lagi Tao? Kau ingin mencari uangkan? Kau bisa mencarinya di sana, kau bisa menyewa flat, dan hidupmu akan lebih tenang!"_

Tao memejamkan matanya erat, kenapa jadi serumut ini. Ia mengusap keningnya penat. "A-aku tidak bisa. Ibuku di sini.."

 _"Astaga, Tao! Kau masih berpikir mereka masih membiarkan Ibumu hidup?!"_ Justin berseru tak menyangka. _"Jangan naif, Tao! Mereka tidak sebaik yang kau bayangkan!"_

"Aku tahu, Justin! Tapi aku yakin Ibuku masih hidup!-"

— "Tao, ada apa? Kenapa kau berteriak?"

Tao menoleh, disana Sehun sedang menutup pintu dan berjalan kearahnya.

"Justin nanti kita bicara lagi di rumah, aku akan pulang jam empat sore. Sampai jumpa." ia langsung menutup sambungan itu sepihak, menimang ponselnya ditangannya sambil menatap Sehun yang masih menatapnya penuh tanya. "Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya sedikit salah paham dengan temanku."

Sehun mengangguk tak menanyakan lebih lanjut lagi walau tadi ia sempat mendengar Tao menyinggung perihal Ibunya. Sehun berjalan kearah loker, membuka kunci dan mengambil telpone genggam dan sebotol minuman isotonik yang sudah diminum sebelumnya.

"Kau sakit?" Sehun duduk di samping Tao, matanya melirik tabung putih yang tadi terjatuh di ambil Tao dan lelaki itu mengambil isinya dua butir.

"Ini vitamin,"

Sehun mengangguk lagi, ia membuka tutup botol minumannya dan menenggaknya langsung.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **=•=•=**_

 _ **Aku junjung petua mu**_

 _ **Cintai dia yang mencintaiku**_

 _ **Hati yang dulu berlayar kini telah menepi**_

 _ **Bukankah hidup kita akhirnya harus bahagia**_

 _ **=•=•=**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Tao menuntun sepedanya saat memasuki gang kecil sebuah flat, setelah menemukan pintu kamar yang ditujunya Tao mengetuknya beberapa kali, sampai empunya penghuni keluar dengan keadaan rambut basah dan telanjang dada. Tao tersenyum simpul lalu menarik standar sepedanya.

"Tarimakasih atas sepedanya ya, Luhan ge."

Luhan, lelaki yang baru saja mandi itu mengeryit. "Jadi kau sungguh-sungguh pergi kesana?"

Tao mengangguk mantap. "Ya. Ini hari pertamaku."

Luhan menyisir rambut basahnya kebelakang dengan jarinya menampakkan kerutan di dahinya keheranan. "S-sungguh? K-kenapa kau tidak naik bus? MRT?" Luhan tergagap. "Kau tahu, Tao.. Itu berbahaya."

"Jangan takut, buktinya aku baik-baik saja.. Mungkin mereka melupakanku."

Pintu depan mobil Mercedes Benz S-Class 500 itu terbuka. Kevin baru saja mengisi bangku mobil dan menatap Kris melalui kaca tengah. "Dia memulangkan sepeda pada temannya, Tuan."

"Memulangkan? Jadi dia tidak tinggal disana?" Kevin mengangguk menyiyakan. "Terus ikuti dia." titah Kris lanjut

"Aku pulang dulu, Ge.. Justin terus-terusan menghubungiku.." Tao memberenggut, setelah ia mengirim pesan singkat pada temannya itu bahwa ia akan segera pulang.

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan. Jika terjadi sesuatu segera hubungi aku.."

Tao berdecih lucu. "Kenapa semuanya selalu mengkhatirkan aku? Aku sudah dewasa, aku bisa wushu. Aku bahkan bisa membanting Justin dalam beberapa detik. Jadi tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku. Aku sudah dewasa.." sumbar Tao.

Luhan tertawa. "Ya, kau sudah dewasa.. Tapi hidupmu perlu kehati-hatian Tao."

"Baiklah, selalu hati-hati. Aku akan ingat itu.. Sampai jupa, Lu ge.." Tao tersenyum riang melambaikan tangannya pada Luhan lalu bergerak keluar gang kecil untuk melanjutkan pulang ke _penthaouse_ Justin dengan berjalan kaki. Tanpa disadarinya jauh dibelakang Tao, mobil Mercedes hitam mengikutinya.

.

Waktu telah menunjukan pukul lima sore saat Tao memasuki lobi gedung Victoria, sebuah gedung _landmark_ di mana lantai satu sampai lima belas adalah geleri _one stop shopping_ dari produk-produk ternama dunia, dan lantai enam belas sampai tiga puluh delapan dijadikan empat puluh dua unit _penthouse_ super mewah yang _fully furnished_. Dan _penthouse_ Justin ada dilantai tiga puluh tiga. Tdak perlu ditanya berapa harga satu unit _penthouse_ disini, itu sangat mahal. Untuk biaya _maintenance fee_ Justin harus mengeluarkan budge seratus lima puluh dollar tiap bulannya.

Mungkin bukan masalah bagi Justin yang Ayahnya seorang pemilik perusahaa sekuritas di China. Dia hidup sebagai orang borjuis yang serba ada dan Tao merasa sangat beruntung mengenalnya sejak kecil. Bukan karena Justin kaya raya, bukan. Tao tidak memandang itu, tetapi kebaikan hati dan kepeduliannya yang Tao banggakan dapat mengenal dirinya. Jika diingat-ingat Tao tidak tahu sudah berapa kali Justin menolongnya selama ini.

Deting lift terdengar bersamaan terbukanya pintu baja lift di lantai tiga puluh tiga. Tao melangkah keluar, tersenyum pada dua pria yang bertugas menjaga penthouse Justin Tao mengambil _private card acces_ di saku tasnya untuk membuka pintu. Apa Tao sudah bilang _penthouse_ Justin tipe apa? Pria itu memiliki _deluxe penthouse_ yang super mewah. Tapi Justin sendiri lebih suka menggunakan kata _rumah_ pada _penthouse_ nya daripada apartemen atau lainnya.

Justin tidak tinggal bersama Ibu atau Ayahnya, orangtuanya sudah bercerai saat ia duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama. Dan dia sendiri lebih suka tinggal ditempat pemberian Ayahnya daripada tinggal bersama Ibunya di rumah horisontal. Tidak ada yang tahu sebabnya, tapi Justin selalu mengujungi Ibunya setiap hari bersama mengantar Tao untuk bekerja di toko Ibunya yang tempatnya sangat tidak strategis sehingga toko itu selalu sepi pembeli.

.

Kris mengamati gendung Victoria seksama. Menunggu Kevin yang baru saja keluar dari dalam gedung itu dan berlajan sedikit cepat kearah mobil Tuannya untuk membukakan pintu mobil untuk Kris. Dan lelaki sebagai Tuannya itu keluar dengan cepat terlihat tidak sabar. "Bagaimana? Kau sudah tahu dimana dia tinggal?"

"Iya, Tuan. Dia tinggal di lantai tiga puluh tiga, bersama seseorang bernama Justin Hou."

Alis Kris menaut. Nama itu sangat asing di telinganya. "Siapa dia?"

"Anak dari Tuha Hou, seorang pengusaha sekuritas. Dia adalah teman Tuan Tao dari semasa sekolah dasar."

Kris menahan napasnya berat ia menatap gedung tinggi ratusan meter itu dengan tajam. "Jadi selama tiga bulan dia bersembunyi disini," desisnya. "Jangan sampai Ayahku tahu mengenai ini, Kevin."

"Baik Tuan." angguknya tegas.

.

Jam lima sore seharusnya Kris Wu sudah berada di _function hall_ mendatangi undangan dari rekan kerjanya, tapi apa yang dia dapatkan? Saat di jalan ia melihat jiwanya yang bergerak menuntun sepedanya di penyebrangan bersama warga Guangzhou lainnya. Jantung Kris nyaris melompat sangking gembiranya. Jiwanya bebas dan terlihat baik meski dia terlihat lebih kurus dari yang terakhir kali Kris lihat. Dan rambutnya terlihat lebih panjang hingga poni hitamnya menyentuh matanya.

Kris merasa waktunya melambat. Setiap gerakan jiwanya seperti terekam jelas diingatannya. Ya Tuhan, semenderita inikah merindukannya. Kris ingin sekali memeluk jiwanya, menyesap setiap bau wangi yang ada pada dirinya sehingga saat Kris bernapas, ia akan selalu mengingatnya, membayangkannya, dan merasa lelaki itu selalu ada untuknya. Melupakan status pelik yang terjadi diantara mereka. Melupakan Ayahnya yang membenci Tao.

.

"Kau sudah melaksanakanya?" Kris menarik surat dari amplop putih yang disodorkan Kevin. Membacanya tiap kata yang tertera dengan cermat dan seksama.

"A-apa Tuan sungguh-sunguh akan melakukannya? A-pa Tuan tidak ingin memikirman ini baik-baik?" Kevin tampak gugup, sungguh apapun titah Kris akan ia lakukan dengan setia, tapi apa yang satu ini juga harus ia lakukan juga? Bukankah ini dosa?

Kris melipat suratnya kembali, memasukan kedalam amplop seperti semula. "Apa yang perluku pikirkan lagi? Aku sudah memikirkan ini sangat lama."

Kevin menahan napasnya sesak. "Tapi ini A-ayah Tuan.. Apa A-anda tega?"

Kris menatap bawahannya itu dingin, tatapan yang paling dingin yang pernah Kevin lihat selama bekerja dengan Kris. "Seharusnya kau tanyakan itu padanya, apa yang dia telah lakukan pada keluarganya. Apa yang telah dia lakukan pada Istrinya, apa yang telah dia lakukan pada Ibu Tao—"

"Tapi dia paman Anda, dia anak har—"

Brak!

"Apa yang kau katakan! Berani sekali kau berbicara seperti itu di depanku!" Kris menarik kerah Kevin hingga kemeja lelaki itu terangkat di depan dagunya, meja kafe yang ditendang Kris terjatuh menumpahkan benda yang ditompang menimbulkan suara berisik yang memancing banyak pasang mata menonton mereka. Deru napas Kris terdengar jelas dan pamdangannya jadi jauh mematikan. "Dia bukan pamanku! Dia bukan adik Ayahku! Dan dia juga bukan anak haram! Jika sekali lagi kudengar kau menghinanya, aku tidak akan segan melenyapkan seluruh keluargamu di bumi ini!" Kris mendorong jatuh Kevin kasar, ia menatap bawahannya itu bengis sambil membungkuk mendekat kearah Kevin yang ketakutan lalu berdesis kecil sehingga hanya mereka berdua yang mendengarnya. "Bunuh Andy Wu, dan seret mayatnya malam ini kehadapanku.. Jika tidak, maka seluruh keluargamu lah yang menjadi penggantinya."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **=•=•=**_

 _ **Cinta biar saja ada**_

 _ **Yang terjadi biar saja terjadi**_

 _ **Bagaimana pun hidup memang hanya cerita**_

 _ **Cerita tentang meninggalkan dengan ditinggalkan**_

 _ **=•=•=**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Tubuh besar Justin menyender di depan pintu kulkas, matanya senantiasa menatap Tao yang berkelut dengan perkakas dapur. Temannya itu bilang dia akan membuat skillet lasagna, makanan kesukaan Justin. "Kau tidak ingin bilang sesuatu padaku?"

"Aku sudah ceritakan semuanya di telepone kan?" Tao menumis daging cincang dengan bawang dan garam, lalu sedikit air dan disusul saus tomat dan lasagna.

"Kau tahu jawabankukan Tao.."

Tao tersenyum pada Justin sekilas. "Tentu, kau tidak akan pernah setuju." saus lagi, daging tomat dan daun basil Tao masukan kedalam panci kemudian menutupnya.

"Bukan masalah itu." Justin menghela napas, ia bergerak ke kursi pantry dan duduk disana sambil bertompang dahi. "Aku tidak keberatan kau bekerja atau menyewa flat. Tapi ku mohon, jangan disini. Jangan di China. Ini terlalu bahaya untukmu."

"Aku sudah lelah bersembunyi, cepat atau lambat pasti mereka menemukanku."

Justin menghela napasnya berat. "Mengapa mereka sangat jahat sehingga ingin mencelakaan orang lain,"

"Bukan hanya masalah itu Justin," lirihnya. "Ini tentang Ibuku.. Ayah Kris, dia tidak suka dengan Ibuku, dia tidak suka dengan kelahiranku. Dia bilang aku dan Ibu adalah benca dalam keluarganya.."

"Mengapa dia bilang seperti itu?"

Tao menarik napas, membuka panci lalu meletakkan ricotta dan parutan keju mozzarella lalu Tao menutup kembali panci selama dua menit.

"Usia Ibu lebih muda dari Andy Wu, saat itu dia sudah memiliki anak, ya itu Kris diusia ketiga tahun anaknya, Ibuku hamil–"

"Kau anak Andy Wu?" Justin menjengit pelan.

Tao menggeleng cepat, mematikan kompor dan menarik dua piring dari rak lalu mengisinya dengan lasagna. "Lebih dari itu." Tao membawa dua piring beraroma sedap itu ke hadapan Justin, kemudian ia ikut bergabung duduk disampingnya selagi temanya itu senantiasa menunggu kelanjutan cerita Tao.

"Lalu?" tanya Justin penasaran.

Tao menarik napasnya panjang, menghembuskanya pelan namun penuh sesak. "Aku anak dari Ayahnya, Ayahnya Andy Wu, kakeknya Kris."

"A-apa?!"

"M-meka bilang Ibuku adalah penyebab Ibu Andy Wu g-gantung diri. Semenjak Ayah meninggal, semuanya menjadi lebih parah. Andy lebih gencar mencelakai kami berdua, ia tahu perasaan Kris padaku, ditambah setelah ia tahu aku dan Ibu tertulis di surat wasiat mendiang Ayah, padahal aku dan Ibu tidak pernah disahkan dalam keluarga mereka."

"J-jadi.. Kau adik Andy Wu?"

Tao menghembuskan napas beratnya lalu mengangguk resah. "Pamannya Kris."

"Dan kau dan Kris.. Ya Tuhan, Apa yang telah kalian lakukan?"

"Itu kesalahan terbesarku, Justin."

Justin menarik rambutnya kebelakang, dia tidak pernah mengira ini sebelumnya, ini jelas jauh dari perkiraannya. Dia pikir Andy Wu itu membenci Tao dan keluarganya karena menghetahui hubungan Kris dan Tao ― Maksudnya hubungan sesama itu, Justin tahu itu dosa, awal mengetahuinya pun itu tidak pernah menerima itu. Tao adalah anak yang baik, ia pekerja keras dan seorang yang berlapang dada, dan Justin tidak pernah menyangka teman yang paling ia banggakan kerendah hatiannya itu bisa terperosok ke jalan yang salah bersama lelaki paling bajingan seperti Kris. Dan sialnya Justin tak bisa mencampakan Tao begitu saja, setelah apa yang ia ketahui dan seberapa besar kekecewaannya pada Tao setelah menceritakan hubungnnya pada Kris. Justin tetap berada disisi pemuda Huang itu, menemaninya disaat ia terjatuh atas ulah Ayah Kris yang berniat melukainya. Mencelakakan Ibunya hanya untuk membuat Tao lari dari Kris agar anaknya kembali normal. Ya, sekiranya itu yang dipikirkan Justin awalnya.

"Lalu, bagaimana kedepannya?"

Tao yang menghentikan kunyahan lasagnanya. Ia menatap Justin sebelum meminum air putih setelah menelan lasagna. "Seperti yang apa yang aku bilang. Aku akan mencari Ibuku terlebih dahulu. Aku tahu Justin Ibu masih hidup, aku percaya saat ini ia sedang menantiku datang padanya. Menyelamatkannya."

"Bukan aku mengecilkan niatanmu, tapi aku tidak yakin.. Aku memang tidak mengenal Kris dan Ayahnya itu, tapi aku tahu mereka tidak sebaik perkiraanmu."

"Jika pun, Ibu telah meninggal. Aku harus melihat makamnya, Justin." Lirihnya sendu. Mereka masing-masing terdiam panjang.

 _ **!**_

Tao tersentak ia menatap kebelakang tubuhnya saat bel _penthouse_ Justin berbunyi.

"Itu pasti Ivan, dia bilang akan berkunjung malam ini.."

Tao menatap Justin kesal. "Kau pasti cerita percakapan di telepone kita padanyakan?"

Justin menarik satu bahunya. "Tidak ada rahasia... Ingat?"

Tao menghela napas kasar, ia bangkit dari kursi dan melangkah menuju pintu saat bel _penthouse_ tak henti-henti berbunyi. Ivan memang seperti itu, lelaki itu tak pernah menghilangkan kebiasaan buruknya, tidak pernah bisa sabar.

Jika Ivan menggerutu seperti Justin memintanya mengikuti kemauan mereka, Tao tidak akan segan menendang tulang kering mereka sepuluh kali tendangan. "Jika kau menekankana seperti itu belnya akan rusak, Iv―!"

"Zi.."

Tao membeku, kakinya seperti tertanam di dalam keramik kuat dan seperti ada ang menjagal matanya agar tidak berkedip. Degup jantungnya berdetak keras-keras sampai Tao merasa jantungnya akan meledak atau jatuh kedasar perutnya dan meleleh panas seperti larva. Orang itu... bagaimana bisa ada disini? Tao seperti baru kembali menemukan kegelapannya, ia seakan buta dan kembali tersesat dalam dosa yang tidak pernah terlupakan olehnya.

Tao bahkan tak berkutik saat lelaki itu menariknya keluar, membawanya jauh dari _penthouse_ Justin dan menuntun diriya kembali bersama, melanjutkan perjalanan dosa mereka yang sempat tertunda. Tao merasa kehilangan akalnya, berasa didekap lelaki itu selalu bisa membuat Tao bergerak dibawah kendalinya. Lift mulai bergerak turun kelantai dasar, tapi Tao merasa seperti terjun dari tempat penuh cahaya dan kehangatan ke gelapan yang tak berujung yang dingin, dan sialnya Tao sangat menikmati ditempat penuh dosa itu.

.

Justin meletakan sendoknya, ia mengeryit heran. Kenapa mereka lama sekali? Ia menarik tisu makan, mengusap bibir tipisnya lalu membuang kertas bertekstur halus itu ketempat sampah sebelum beranjak kedepan menyusul Tao.

Langkahnya makin lebar dan cepat saat lelaki itu mendapatkan pintunya terbuka lebar dan tak ada seorang pun disana. Ia bergerak keluar penthouse menemukan dua pria yang sebagai penjaga tempat tinggalnya tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai dengan babak belur buah tinjuan seseorang.

Justin mengusap wajahnya kesal dan serat. Ia buru-buru mengambil ponselnya di kantong, menghubungi Ivan dengan segera. "T-tao tidak ada! Tao menghilang Ivan! Mereka menculik Tao!"

.

.

 _ **=•=•=**_

 _ **Cinta...**_

 _ **=•=•=**_

.

.

Tao mengeratkan pegangannya pada bahu Kris. Mengigit bibirnya keras-keras mencekal suara tertahan mendayu diruang yang penuh hasrat menggelora keduanya. Setiap gerakkan penuh kehati-hatian Kris seperti melukainya lebih dalam. Tao membenci ini, mengapa ia tak pernah dapat menolak dosa besar ini lagi. Justru terliat pasrah saat pria itu kembali mengulang dosa mereka disaat kesadaran mereka terjaga.

Tao memalingkan wajah saat Kris mencoba menangkap bibirnya dengan bibir kissable lelaki itu. Tapi Tao merasakan perasaan tak asing bergerak di cupingnya lembut. Menghisap dan sesekali menggigit. "Zi kau adalah milikku. Milik Wu Yifan. Tidak akan ada bisa memisahkan kita, sekalipun itu oleh guratan takdir Tuhan."

Memejamkan matana erat, napas panas Kris menderu dipendengarannya. Tao merasakan keyakinan yang besar dalam ucapan pria itu. Seperti tidak ada yang bisa mematahkan ucapannya. Tao menjerit kecil, merintih penuh sakit saat Kris bergerak tiba-tiba dan lebih keras.

"Y-yifan.. ah.."

.

.

"Kau tahu kita pernah bisa bersama."

Kris meremas lengan Tao lembut, ia menghirup aroma rambut Tao yang sewangi bunga krisan yang baru merekah. "Kau tahu juga... Tidak ada yang mustahil bagiku."

"Yifan.."

"Jika kau mengkhawatirkan Ayahku. Maka hilangkanlah perasaan itu, lelaki itu tak akan pernah bisa memisahkan kita lagi. Dia tidak akan pernah bisa lagi mengancammu tau mengancam ku bersama."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tao mendongak menatap bola mataYifan yang dingin seperti biasa. Beberapa saat lelaki itu tetap diam, dan Tao tahu Kris tidak mau menjawabnya. Tao menarik selimut hitam itu lebih tingggi hingga tersampir di bahunya. "Bukan hanya itu Yifan. Bukan, tapi masih ada lagi.."

"Apa?" tanyanya.

"Kita―"

"Kau bukan pamanku Zi, sampai kapan pun aku bukan keponakanmu atau kau adik dari tua bangka itu."

"Yifan!" Tao duduk tegak menghadap Yifan, matanya menyiratkankan kekecewaan mendengar ucapan lelaki itu seperti tadi. "Aku adalah anak dari Wu Shixue! Kakekmu!"

"Kau bukan anaknya! Berapa kali aku bilang kau bukan anaknya!" Kris ikut berteriak. Tak memperdulikan keterkejutan Tao dihadapannya lagi, ia mencengram kedua lengan lelaki itu kasar dan kuat. "Kau hanya milikku! Kau dengar aku?!"

Tao menahan napasnya ia menatap Yifan dengan bola mata yang bergetar. "A-ayamu akan menghabisiku, jika ia mendengar kau berbicara seperti itu.."

Yifan tersenyum janggal, ia tertawa pelan penuh ejekan. "Aku sudah bilang dia bukan lagi halangan."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Yifan turun dari ranjangnya, mengambil celana bokser hitamnya dan memakai langsung di hadapan Tao tanpa menggunakan celana dalam terlebih dahulu.

"Ikut aku,," Yifan mengulurkan tangannya pada Tao yang bingung dan hanya bisa diam sambil memandangnya penuh tanya. Kris menghela napas, Ia menarik selimut Tao kasar dan menarik pemuda yang telanjang itu keluar dari ranjang lalu memilit tubuhnya seperti kepompong dengan selimut.

"Ada apa Yifan?" Lelaki itu diam menuntun Tao kebalkon kamarnya yang langsung berhadapan dengan taman hijau ang asri dan hutan pinus yang rindang. "Ada apa?" tanya Tao lagi, mendongak menatap lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya keheranan.

"Kau lihat?" Tao mengeryit tak mengerti. "Dibawah sana.."

Kerutan di dahi Tao tak menghilang menatap wajah Yifan. Memangnya ada apa dibawah sana? Tao membasahi bibirnya dengan lidahnya kemudian kepalanya bergerak kearah dimana Kris maksud.

Astaga!

Mata Tao membola sempurna, mulutnya terbuka tak menahan keterkejutan yang ia dapatkan. Tao hampir saja terjatuh kelantai jika Kris tidak sigap menompang tubuhnya. Tao merasa ia kehilangan seluruh fungsi tubuhnya sesaat Kris membisikan sesuatu ketelinganya.

"Bukan sudah ku bilang tidak ada yang bisa mencegah kita."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Di bawah sana, tubuh Andy Wu terbujur kaku di dalam peti mati ang terbuka. Dengan kemeja kerjanya yang penuh darah dan kepala yang terpenggal.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

AN: Nggak nyambung ya? Jelek ya? Banyak typo ya? Maaf atuh ya, ini buat dedikasikan untuk event #pandanetesday. Aturan ini berchapter agar jelas dari awal Tao lahir, awal hubungan KT.. tapi apalah daya, diri ini terlalu males, ini juga super kepepet. Udah deh, RnR ya say~

(+) jika banyak kata kehilangan huruf 'y' maaf laptopku rusak disatu huruf itu :"


End file.
